Amy's Bad Day
by Mediumfan93
Summary: Amy and Bob get into a stupid fight and say things to each other they regret. When something happens will they get the chance to tell each other how they really feel?
1. Chapter 1

It was Sunday morning in the Duncan household. Amy Duncan cooked eggs from behind the kitchen counter and watched as her family battle over waffles and toast.

"It's mine" her oldest daughter, Teddy whined as a little black-haired boy snatched the last of the waffles from the plate.

"It's mine now" the boy smirked and took a chunk out of the waffle and smiled gleefully whilst rubbing his stomach, intentionally setting of the blonde teenager in a rage.

An older balding, blonde haired man, her husband Bob, picked up a piece of buttered toast and ate it, making the teenager clench her fists "Great. Now there's no toast left".

The man shrugged "I'm sorry sweetie, but if you weren't too busy yelling about the last waffle, you might have gotten the last piece of toast".

"Mum! " she whined and Amy rolled her eyes and smirked to herself. Teddy picked up a cracker and looked at it wearily, she really wanted the waffle or the toast but her cracker would have to do. She pulled the cracker to her mouth before a young blonde-haired boy snatched it from her hand "Thanks" he said casually and sat down. Teddy glared at him "Mum! PJ took my cracker".

"Teddy, there are some eggs coming. I'll make sure you get fed" she noted and poked at the eggs sizzling on the pan. An exuberant laugh came from a little girl sat in a high chair beside the man and he patted her on the head.

"Come on, Teddy. Why can't you be as cheery as Charlie?" he asked.

Teddy gave a sarcastic smile "She's a baby, she likes banging cups off desks and picking her nose"

Bob sighed and walked over to his wife "Thank you for breakfast, I have to go into work"

"Today? , it's Sunday. Don't bugs have days off too" she huffed.

"Just for an hour or two. There's some paperwork to be sorted out and I don't want to leave it to later" he said calmly and kissed her cheek before heading out the big back door. She turned her attention back to the eggs and saw they were ready, setting them down on a plate she carried them over to the table and watched Teddy steal the plate from her brothers.

"Hah! Mine!" she said devilishly.

"Teddy, at least let me put the plate down before you hijack it" Amy frowned.

"Sorry mother. No time" Teddy said dramtically while the boys made faces at her. Amy laughed and went back to the counter to fetch Charlie's baby food.

"Hey Charlie. breakfast".

It was hours later and Amy and Bob were curled up on the couch watching a movie. Gabe and Charlie were asleep and Teddy and PJ were out with friends. Amy sighed happily as she laid her head against Bob's chest, it was rare to have the house so quiet or empty. There were no kids parading through and complaining or causing fiasco. It was just the both of them sitting quietly on the couch, in each others arms.

Amy could feel herself starting to drift off, her eyelids heavy and drooping. Suddenly the peace and quiet was disrupted by the insistent screeching of Amy's pager as it glowed on the coffee table.

"Ugh!" she grunted as she reached over to grab it "9-1-1 on one of Doctor Conway's post-op patients"

"Seriously? Conway?" Bob moaned, he had been extremely comfortable where they both sat and he had got to spend some rare quiet quality time with his very busy wife. Also it was _Doctor _Michael Conway, the man who had dated his wife in highschool when they had briefly broke up.

"Oh, Bob. Please don't start that now" Amy groaned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Excuse me? I get to show a little annoyance at the fact that you work with your ex-boyfriend. The man who literally jumped in to ask you on a date no longer than a minute after we broke up" he snarled

"So what?" Amy exclaimed "You're the one I married. You're the one I love" she assured. However this was still not enough to appease him. Bob knew that Michael was still single and had tried regularly to ask Amy out on a date, even so far as to ask her in front of him, to spite him. "I need to get ready" Amy said, standing up and trapesing up the stairs. Bob followed her.

"I swear I think he makes up emergencies to call you with. I mean when you get there the patient will be like, have a fever or something stupid like that"

"A fever is dangerous in a post-op patient, actually! Amy corrected

"Well I guess I wouldn't know cause I'm not a Doctor" Bob said dryly and Amy sighed. That wasn't the effect she was aiming for with that statement.

"Bob would you just let it go?. It's not like you see me harping on about you and _Kitty Kat_" she snapped.

"That was different"

"How?"

"I don't work with her, I don't see her everyday and I'm not there trying to ask her out every chance I get"

"Whatever" Amy said and stalked out after changing into her scrubs. Again Bob followed her downstairs and watched as she angrily collected her keys and purse.

"Don't walk away from me" he said angrily. His temper flaring in jealousy

"Why not? you're not exactly being rational, and I have a patient who needs me"

"Hey go have a good time with Doctor Conway, tell him I said hi"Bob snarled

"Fine, I will" Amy shouted and slammed the door behind her. Bob stopped just at the door and laid his hand against the wood. As soon as she left he instantly regretted his words. He hadn't meant to get so worked up and jealous, he had no reason to be. He didn't trust Conway, but he trusted Amy. He was just annoyed when their cosy evening had been ruined by the man who openly covetted his wife, _his wife_.

On the other side of the door Amy was still standing, rooted to the spot with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She hated fighting with Bob, especially about Michael Conway, who she cared nothing for. Not romantically anyway. She loved Bob, always had, always will. However, love would have to take a back seat to work at this moment. She strode over to her car and climbed inside. Startng the engine she drove off. Even though she felt sad because of the fight she still felt angry. How did Bob become so angry? did he not trust her?.

She was driving down the freeway when she signalled to turn left. All of a sudden she saw a flash of grey and felt her car shake violently on impact as a grey van collided with it. Her head jerked back and she felt a flash of pain reverbrate up her spine and through her skull. The next thing she knew she was lying upside down, her head bent awkwardly with the overturned car on it's side. She tried in vain to wiggle from the seat, but her legs were limp and useless, she couldn't move them. She couldn't move her shoulder either. She tried to move her head down an inch and gasped in pain as a sharp pain flitted up her neck. Blackness clouded her already blurred vision and she could feel a hot, sticky mess ooze between her fingers. Blood.

Her brain was whirring and she tried desperately to stay awake. Fleeting images of her family crossed her mind. Her four children and Bob. Now she would never be able to tell him how she really felt, although she hoped being married to him for twenty years he would already know.

"Stay awake" she whispered inaudibly to herself before being overcome with darkness and feeling her eyelids flutter close.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been forty minutes since the arguement with Amy, and Bob had become rather restless and impatient. His brain became clouded with irrational thoughts and fears. Amy upset or angry with him confessing to Conway and him comforting her.

Him trying to convince her to go for coffee and her thinking he was better than Bob. He knew he should brush them off and calm down because he knew Amy loved him and not Michael, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

His thoughts were disrupted by the loud ringing phone on the side table. He quickly picked it up, not wanting to wake Gabe and Charlie.

"Hello? Amy?" he said quicklly

"_Hello, Bob?It's Sandra_" came a shaky voice.

"Oh, hey Sandra" he said curiously, it was Amy's best friend and she sounded as though she had been crying "Are you okay?" he said.

"_Bob, it-it's Amy. She was in a car accident and she's in ER" _the woman sobbed into the phone and Bob felt his stomach tie in knots. Amy was in a car accident?

"What happened, is she okay?" he said, breathing quickly

"_She's alive, but she's been hurt really bad, you need to get down here"_

"I'll be there as soon as I can" he replied and shut off the phone. He put his hands on his knees for stability and tried to slow his breathing and heart which was pumping eratically in panic and worry for his wife.

At that moment Teddy and PJ came through the front door and saw there dad hysterical. Teddy raised her eyes in alarm at the sight of him.

"Dad?" she said and looked at PJ who shrugged.

He looked up and saw them standing by the door, worried expressions plastered on their faces "Hey kids. I need you to do something for me"

"Sure dad, what's up?" PJ said.

"I need you to look after Gabe and Charlie while I go to the hospital. Your mum had an accident on the way to work and she's in the ER".

PJ and Teddy opened their mouths in shock, they hadn't expected that at all when they walked through the door. Teddy opened her mouth to speak, ask what was going on, if her mum was alright but Bob stopped her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Look" he started "I need you both to be grown-ups here, okay. If Gabe wakes up tell him I had to meet Hank about a job and say mum is working" he said before grabbing his car keys. They both nodded and watched as their dad raced out the door, saying a rushed goodbye.

Bob ran through the ER doors and was met by Sandra, who had apperently been waiting for him to arrive.

"Bob, there you are?" she sighed, her eyes were bloodshot from crying and she looked stressed. It was her best friend.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" Bob screeched

"She's in a Trauma room" Sandra informed and Bob looked around, he had been here enough visiting his wife to see her sometimes in one of the rooms assisting. He saw a team of Doctors through a blinded window into a room with monitors and machines. He ran to it and peeked through the door openiing and saw his wife lain on the gurney. Blonde curls encrusted in blood, spread on the bed and her face bruised all on the left side. He pushed through the door and saw more of her injuries. Her left shouder was impaled by a short, but thick metal rod and blood now covered te shoulder and pulsated down her arms. The rest of her scrub top was also drenched in blood and part of her trouser leg was torn away to reveal sharp slices in her leg, pulsating blood onto the gurney.

That was all he could see before Sandra pulled him aside and stared at him.

"Bob, they are doing everything they can and I know you're worried, but you cannot be in there" she warned.

"P-please" he started to beg but Sandra shook her head reaffirmingly.

He didn't have the strength to argue with her and so he let her lead him to the waiting room and sat him on one of the wooden chairs. She sat down with him and they both waited for news on Amy.

Amy didn't really recall how she had got here, but now she saw herself surrounded by Doctors who were inserting tubes and drips to her. They were talking to her and trying to make her respond, asking her name, age, the date. She couldn't comprehend because of the surging pain in her body. It felt as though she were on fire and she wished there were anything she could do to dissipate it. The only thing that kept her going was her family, and Bob. She didn't know where they were, what if something had happened to them too?. She still couldn't move and at this point she didn't want to try.

The gurney was moving now and she could hear murmering in her ears and eventually she heard a whole sentence.

"We have to take her to surgery now. Book an OR!" she heard a man shout, but the motion of the gurney was making her dizzy and before she could respond she slipped back into unconsciousness.

Bob looked anxiously at his silver watch that Amy had gotten him for their anniversary, he had been sitting, waiting for over three hours now. It felt like a lot longer, but he had been so out of sorts and confused with worry that time had become a little had to leave, she wanted to stay but couldn't find another nurse to cover her shift. Amy was supposed to be her back-up. He hadn't called their children because he didn't want to call without news. At the other side of the waiting room he saw Doctor Michael Conway sitting with his head in his hands, looking upset. He was sure it was about Amy. Bob then saw him look in his direction and then get up to walk toward him. Michael sat down next to him and sighed.

"I heard about Amy. I hope she's okay" Michael said quietly

"Me too" said Bob through gritted teeth. The last negative words he had said to his wife were because of the man sitting beside him.

"I didn't realise until lately she was married,it's too bad, I would have loved to ask her out"

Bob had had enough of the idiot and decided now was a better time than ever to say anything, Amy wasn't round to hear it.

"You did know she was married. And had four kids...with me" Bob snarled

"I didn't" Michael shot back

"yes you did" Bob said angrily "You went to highschool with me and her, you knew we were dating and it ticked you off because you wanted her, and you still do so you keep asking her out. I know you're some big hot-shot Doctor and you dated her for a week when we were broken up, but she is my wife. _My wife_!" he shouted at the man beside him, enraged.

Michael gazed at him, just as angry"You're right, I did know but I thought if I tried hard enough I would get another shot. I mean I'm a Doctor with great wealth and talent and you're an exterminator. But-" he sighed "She loves you, only you. And that she's made clear".At that Michael stood up and walked away, defeated.

Just as Michael left, another Doctor, a man with soft, sympathetic features walked up and looked around.

"Robert Duncan!"

"That's me!" Bob said and darted from his seat. The doctor walked up to him and smiled gently.

"Hello Mr Duncan. Your wife Amy is out of surgery and it was very successful. We removed the metal rod from her shoulder. She had her left leg broken in three places and we were able to place pins in and cast them. She also suffered spinal damage which may have caused paralysis and there was also a concussion although we're convinced from the scans these are only temporary effects" the Doctor explained and Bob sighed with relief.

"Also she was given a blood transfusion and skin grafts for damage" the man finished

"Thank you Doctor. That's a huge relief" said Bob happily and the Doctor patted him on the back in congratulations "Can I see her please, Doctor?"

"Of course, Sir. But can you wait for half-an-hour so we can get her settled in?"

"Yeah no probs. Need to call the kids anyway"

As soon as the doctor walked away Bob phoned the house to tell them the good news.

"Hello" came the tired and hoarse voice of Teddy

"Teddy!" Bob said excited as she picked up the phone. Suddenly Teddy's tone became higher

"Dad? how is mum?"is she okay?" Teddy jumbled out questions

"Mum's fine and she's just out of surgery" he exclaimed proudly

"Surgery?" Teddy questioned

"Yeah, she's fine. I'm going to see her and then I'll come home cause she needs her rest"

"Okay" Teddy said plainly

"I'll see you soon" he assured and ended the call.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

Amy felt the sting in her eyes as she opened them, revealing the brightest light she had ever seen. Had she survived?

"Amy?" she heard the deep, male voice of her husband she recognised so easily. She smiled awkwardly as she heard it, it still didn't assure her she survived all this. If she had died wouldn't she hear the voice of the man she loved the most.

"B-bo...bob?" she stuttered, her voice strained and dry.

She heard a laugh and then it was quiet for a moment before she heard him again

"Here, take a drink" he said and she expectantly opened her mouth and felt the edge of a cup at her lips. The cup was tilted back and the cool, cold liquid ran down her throat. She coughed at the coolness of it and the liquid and it was brought back up her throat.

Suddenly she became more alert and the blurryness of her vision gave way to solid lined and colours. She saw immediately in front of her, her husband who she noticed looked tired and weary. Blood shot eyes indicating he had been crying. She couldn't remember how she got here.

"W-what happened?" she asked, confused

He sighed and she thought she could see a hint of guilt in his eyes. What did he have to feel guilty for?

"You were in a car accident" he explained. She raised her eyebrows. She had been in a car accident...that wasn't right. The last thing she remembered was her sitting at home with Bob, watching tv...Then she got paged, by Conway. Just like a dream, she remembered the arguement, the crash.

"Oh-oh- I remember. I remember, Bob...I'm so sorry I never meant-" she said in panick and frustration, but flinched as she tried to waved her arm and was in pain. Bob leaned over and gripped her good arm and squeezing it in comfort.

"It's okay" he soothed "I'm sorry I brought it up. I shouldn't have doubted you, I don't doubt you. I just got annoyed and stupid and-"

"Moronic?" Amy cut in

Bob smiled and looked down "Yeah, exactly"

Amy gave him a small smile and her heart lept at his apology. How could she ever stay angry with him? She wanted to clear the air now, while she was still drugged up enough to not care what she said.

"Bob?"

"Yeah, honey"

"Do you know that he broke up with me?"

"What?"

"After a grand total of two dates, he broke up with me" she admitted

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" he replied

She rolled her eyes at his submission and continued "He broke up with me when-when he realised I was still in love with you"

Bob looked at her in surprise, his eyes looked on in shock "Really?". Amy nodded and smiled at the huge grin spreading on her husband's face.

"I love you" she said truthly

Bob smiled and leaned forward, brushing back some loose strands of hair with her face and cupping her face in his hands. He then kissed Amy on the lips and smiled "I love you so much" he said and sat back down.

Just then their four kids came barging in the room followed by a disgruntled nurse who looked extremely unhappy.

"I told you not to barge in here!"

"It's okay" Amy said calmly and the nurse nodded and walked out of the room.

PJ, Teddy, Gabe all stood in shock at the sight of their battered and bruised mother while Charlie giglled, happy to see her.

Bob waved his hands in the air, obviously agitated "What are you guys doing here? I told you to wait at home"

Teddy shrugged "I tried but then Gabe woke up cause PJ was freaking and then Charlie woke up and they refused to wait at home" Teddy said. PJ and Gabe looked at her with grins and Gabe turned round to talk.

"What actually happened was we were woke up by Teddy and she hearded us into the car to the hospital like sheep" he explained

"Did you drive safe, Teddy?. I mean I ended up in here because of reckless driving" Amy groaned

"Well we're here aren't we?" Teddy said quickly, smiling.

"yes, and I'm glad you're here. Give me a hug" Amy smiled and they crowded round her and gently hugged her. She smiled. She was so happy things had worked out and she had explained to Bob that he was the only person she wanted to be would be fine since she had her husband and children. The Duncan's.


	3. Chapter 3

Bob looked anxiously at his silver watch that Amy had gotten him for their anniversary, he had been sitting, waiting for over three hours now. It felt like a lot longer, but he had been so out of sorts and confused with worry that time had become a little had to leave, she wanted to stay but couldn't find another nurse to cover her shift. Amy was supposed to be her back-up. He hadn't called their children because he didn't want to call without news. At the other side of the waiting room he saw Doctor Michael Conway sitting with his head in his hands, looking upset. He was sure it was about Amy. Bob then saw him look in his direction and then get up to walk toward him. Michael sat down next to him and sighed.

"I heard about Amy. I hope she's okay" Michael said quietly

"Me too" said Bob through gritted teeth. The last negative words he had said to his wife were because of the man sitting beside him.

"I didn't realise until lately she was married,it's too bad, I would have loved to ask her out"

Bob had had enough of the idiot and decided now was a better time than ever to say anything, Amy wasn't round to hear it.

"You did know she was married. And had four kids...with me" Bob snarled

"I didn't" Michael shot back

"yes you did" Bob said angrily "You went to highschool with me and her, you knew we were dating and it ticked you off because you wanted her, and you still do so you keep asking her out. I know you're some big hot-shot Doctor and you dated her for a week when we were broken up, but she is my wife. _My wife_!" he shouted at the man beside him, enraged.

Michael gazed at him, just as angry"You're right, I did know but I thought if I tried hard enough I would get another shot. I mean I'm a Doctor with great wealth and talent and you're an exterminator. But-" he sighed "She loves you, only you. And that she's made clear".At that Michael stood up and walked away, defeated.

Just as Michael left, another Doctor, a man with soft, sympathetic features walked up and looked around.

"Robert Duncan!"

"That's me!" Bob said and darted from his seat. The doctor walked up to him and smiled gently.

"Hello Mr Duncan. Your wife Amy is out of surgery and it was very successful. We removed the metal rod from her shoulder. She had her left leg broken in three places and we were able to place pins in and cast them. She also suffered spinal damage which may have caused paralysis and there was also a concussion although we're convinced from the scans these are only temporary effects" the Doctor explained and Bob sighed with relief.

"Also she was given a blood transfusion and skin grafts for damage" the man finished

"Thank you Doctor. That's a huge relief" said Bob happily and the Doctor patted him on the back in congratulations "Can I see her please, Doctor?"

"Of course, Sir. But can you wait for half-an-hour so we can get her settled in?"

"Yeah no probs. Need to call the kids anyway"

As soon as the doctor walked away Bob phoned the house to tell them the good news.

"Hello" came the tired and hoarse voice of Teddy

"Teddy!" Bob said excited as she picked up the phone. Suddenly Teddy's tone became higher

"Dad? how is mum?"is she okay?" Teddy jumbled out questions

"Mum's fine and she's just out of surgery" he exclaimed proudly

"Surgery?" Teddy questioned

"Yeah, she's fine. I'm going to see her and then I'll come home cause she needs her rest"

"Okay" Teddy said plainly

"I'll see you soon" he assured and ended the call.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

Amy felt the sting in her eyes as she opened them, revealing the brightest light she had ever seen. Had she survived?

"Amy?" she heard the deep, male voice of her husband she recognised so easily. She smiled awkwardly as she heard it, it still didn't assure her she survived all this. If she had died wouldn't she hear the voice of the man she loved the most.

"B-bo...bob?" she stuttered, her voice strained and dry.

She heard a laugh and then it was quiet for a moment before she heard him again

"Here, take a drink" he said and she expectantly opened her mouth and felt the edge of a cup at her lips. The cup was tilted back and the cool, cold liquid ran down her throat. She coughed at the coolness of it and the liquid and it was brought back up her throat.

Suddenly she became more alert and the blurryness of her vision gave way to solid lined and colours. She saw immediately in front of her, her husband who she noticed looked tired and weary. Blood shot eyes indicating he had been crying. She couldn't remember how she got here.

"W-what happened?" she asked, confused

He sighed and she thought she could see a hint of guilt in his eyes. What did he have to feel guilty for?

"You were in a car accident" he explained. She raised her eyebrows. She had been in a car accident...that wasn't right. The last thing she remembered was her sitting at home with Bob, watching tv...Then she got paged, by Conway. Just like a dream, she remembered the arguement, the crash.

"Oh-oh- I remember. I remember, Bob...I'm so sorry I never meant-" she said in panick and frustration, but flinched as she tried to waved her arm and was in pain. Bob leaned over and gripped her good arm and squeezing it in comfort.

"It's okay" he soothed "I'm sorry I brought it up. I shouldn't have doubted you, I don't doubt you. I just got annoyed and stupid and-"

"Moronic?" Amy cut in

Bob smiled and looked down "Yeah, exactly"

Amy gave him a small smile and her heart lept at his apology. How could she ever stay angry with him? She wanted to clear the air now, while she was still drugged up enough to not care what she said.

"Bob?"

"Yeah, honey"

"Do you know that he broke up with me?"

"What?"

"After a grand total of two dates, he broke up with me" she admitted

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" he replied

She rolled her eyes at his submission and continued "He broke up with me when-when he realised I was still in love with you"

Bob looked at her in surprise, his eyes looked on in shock "Really?". Amy nodded and smiled at the huge grin spreading on her husband's face.

"I love you" she said truthly

Bob smiled and leaned forward, brushing back some loose strands of hair with her face and cupping her face in his hands. He then kissed Amy on the lips and smiled "I love you so much" he said and sat back down.

Just then their four kids came barging in the room followed by a disgruntled nurse who looked extremely unhappy.

"I told you not to barge in here!"

"It's okay" Amy said calmly and the nurse nodded and walked out of the room.

PJ, Teddy, Gabe all stood in shock at the sight of their battered and bruised mother while Charlie giglled, happy to see her.

Bob waved his hands in the air, obviously agitated "What are you guys doing here? I told you to wait at home"

Teddy shrugged "I tried but then Gabe woke up cause PJ was freaking and then Charlie woke up and they refused to wait at home" Teddy said. PJ and Gabe looked at her with grins and Gabe turned round to talk.

"What actually happened was we were woke up by Teddy and she hearded us into the car to the hospital like sheep" he explained

"Did you drive safe, Teddy?. I mean I ended up in here because of reckless driving" Amy groaned

"Well we're here aren't we?" Teddy said quickly, smiling.

"yes, and I'm glad you're here. Give me a hug" Amy smiled and they crowded round her and gently hugged her. She smiled. She was so happy things had worked out and she had explained to Bob that he was the only person she wanted to be would be fine since she had her husband and children. The Duncan's


End file.
